Mackenzie
by musicgirl97
Summary: Please Read. Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated but nothing of significance. Mackenzie, an young girl who gets caught up in an anomaly is connected to the ARC more than she will ever know. Summary is hard to write without giving it away so please just give it a go. Jecker and one other couple which I cant say just yet...please pretty pretty please
1. Chapter 1

~Mackenzie~

She looked into his eyes, she warned him not to go. He meant everything to her and she could no longer picture a life without him.

In the last few months things had been a little hectic. They had been scary, exciting, adventurous and romantic all in an unrealistic kind of way.

But it was real. The things she saw with him, the things that they saw together the things they did together, their relationship grew stronger and stronger until they both professed their love for each other, taking them on a new romantic journey, and they were officially together, needing the other to survive. They kept it secret, the thrill of hiding from the others made their love even more irresistible.

But as he looked into her eyes he had no idea of what he had been leaving behind. She hadn't told him yet but she wanted to. He caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled promising that he would be back for her, promising a future where they would be together.

But he never did come back. He got lost in the past and she longed for him to return to her, longed to feel his hand in her hair, his lips on hers. She wanted to hear him whisper her name just once more and she was afraid that she was never going to be able to hear that again.

As the door closed behind him he knew he had made a mistake. He should have stayed, stayed with her. They had been apart for seconds and his heart hurt. Now they were separated by much more than a physical barrier, or because they had kept their relationship a secret. It was much more complicated now, they were separated by space and time.

* * *

First Chapter will be up soon...but you should know that this will not have regular updates...just when I can ;)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

Set in the year 2020 with some core ARC team:

'Becker hurry up, you don't know what is going to come out of that anomaly or when.' Jess said, knowing that it wasn't just Becker that could hear her but Matt and his team could also hear. Being married to the Captain meant that for Jess it was even easier to boss him around that before, and she was basically able to control Becker and everything that he did.

'I know I have to hurry love, but I can only go as fast as the traffic, and these red lights certainly are not helping me.' He said, smiling to himself, as his spook to his wife.

'Why didn't you just say, green lights coming up?' Jess said, her fingers flying.

'I don't know, anyway we are nearly there so I will let you know how it goes in a second.' Becker said, ending the communication with his wife.

'OK, and could you bring me back some chocolate, preferably with orange in it.' She said, both smiling and screwing up her face.

Becker too smiled, miles away. He never thought he would see the say where Jess would ask for orange flavoured chocolate. 'Anything you say Jess.'

She smiled and went back to work, but it wasn't even a second before she heard a familiar voice behind her. 'I am sure I didn't just hear you ask for chocolate with orange in it did I?' the deep voice asked.

Jess spun around in her chair. 'Lester, is there anything that I can help you with?'

'No, not really. I am just wondering why you are wanting chocolate with orange in it. You see you have been at the ARC now for 8 years and I have never heard you ask for chocolate with orange in it. So either you are wanting a change, or it's something much bigger than that.'

'Can a girl not ask her husband for chocolate?' she asked, trying her best to keep a straight face.

'Yes, and I know that you ask Becker for chocolate a lot but, never ever chocolate with orange in it. Tell me something how long have you been married to the Captain for now?'

Jess blushed. She was a smart person, unfortunately so was Lester and she knew exactly where this conversation was headed. 'Almost 5 years now.' She said, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

'And how many children do you have?' Lester asked but then continued, not even giving her a chance to answer. 'None is the answer but I am guessing that in a few months the answer will change to 1.'

Jess blushed even more, if that was possible that was. Jess loved Lester and she knew he loved her. Over the years he had softened to her, and he was nice to her when people were around. They had been around a lot and she knew that the relationship that they had forged all those years ago was special to both of them.

But when Connor and Abby left she knew that he had trouble. Connor had been assigned four years ago to go set up an ARC in Australia for 6 months but they never came back. Since then Jess became more than ever Lester's little girl. He stood watching over her like a father in a different way to what Becker did.

'Lester please don't tell anyone.' Jess said in a hushed voice, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

'So it's true, a little baby in a few months?' he asked with a smile on his face.

'Actually two,' she said smiling. Lester smiled back at her and she embraced him in a hug.

It was evidence of how much people had changed in the last 10 years, and even more so in the last few years. When Abby and Connor had returned from the past, he had barely tolerated a hug from Abby (though inside he enjoyed it) now his heart was melting for Jess.

'Of course I won't tell anyone. It's not my place.' He said. 'And if you like I won't even tell Becker. I will wait to find out when you decide to tell everyone else.'

Jess smiled at Lester again, her hand subconsciously moving to her stomach. 'You can at least tell me when you are due.' He stated, but really it was more like a question.

She smiled, 'Three and half months.' She said with a grin.

'Over a third of the way already! I can't even tell.' He said.

Jess nodded and pulled her dress tight around her belly and sure enough there was a slight bump hidden under the dress.

'You're not very big are you?' he said 'But you are gorgeous all the same. I have been wondering why the clothes were not as tight as they usually were, concealing the little treasure beneath.

'Doctors have assured me that it is all ok, it's just a little baby. We are going to tell people soon though, so you won't have to keep this secret for very long.

'Ok, well now we both need to get back to work, check in with Becker and see how this anomaly is going.' Lester said, as he turned around exhaled and walked off.

[x]

At the anomaly site Becker was surveying the area looking for any sign of incursions. 'Matt can you see anything?' he asked. Matt was nowhere to be seen but soon he could hear his voice in his ear.

'It doesn't look like anything had come in my area but it's hard to say at the moment.' Matt said. When the klaxons sounded one hour ago in the ARC his heart sunk when he found out where the anomaly had opened.

Matt thought about when they left the ARC Matt mentioned to Emily that he hated it that the anomaly had opened up in an orphanage. She had agreed with him. They were married and had a family of their own now but when they came to this time they both had no family. An orphanage would remind them of that.

But when they got there they felt even worse. It seemed that the orphanage was bursting at the seams, so many children were there and so many of them had no families. Although the orphanage tired its hardest to make the lives of these children the best they could with so many children it was difficult. For the people who ran the orphanage it was difficult, Matt and Emily knew that they tried their best, but what they really needed was for people to adopt them.

'Ok Matt, what about you Emily?' Becker asked, bringing Matt back to the present.

'Becker, I haven't found any signs of an incursion but you should probably come up the stairs to the top of the building, I found the anomaly and something else that you may want to come up and look at.' Emily said.

Becker turned to the person standing beside him, 'Come on then Jenny, let's go and see.' After Danny left Sarah had struggled. She continued to work at the ARC for a while, before she decided to go travelling for a few months.

About a year after she returned she got in touch with Jenny again and she quickly became great friends with her again. Jenny helped her with her grief and then one day Sarah, Jenny and Michael got caught up in an anomaly. Sarah had gotten a call saying that the park that she was in with Jenny and her husband was where the most recent anomaly had opened. Becker had warned her, told her that at the current time she needed to help them clear the park.

But it was too late, Jenny and her husband had gotten caught up in the anomaly and Jenny had realised that she wanted to be a part of the team again. After talking about it with Michael she started working as the PR person again, just after the convergence.

She didn't go out into the field again until Abby and Connor left. In the meantime she and Michael had two boys o she brought them to work a few times a week. But not long after she moved into the field Sarah disappeared and no one had seen her since. It was suspected that she had been dragged into an anomaly but they just didn't know.

When they got to the top of the stairs the anomaly was locked and Becker was having trouble figuring out why Emily had called them up the top of the anomaly.

Taking notice of the little things Becker quickly realised that it wasn't an attic but a bedroom.

'Whose bedroom is this?' Becker asked Emily.

'It's mine.' A little voice came from behind Emily, as a head popped out of behind her.

Becker bent down on one knee. 'Are you ok?' he asked the young girl.

She nodded and she smiled at him. She was missing some teeth on the far left side of her cute smile. She moved out of behind Emily and stood in front of Becker. She had long mouse blonde hair and dark eyes that melted Becker's heart. She was reasonably tall and looked like she would have been 10 years old. She was wearing old clothes that were ripped and she had dirt on her cheeks. It was evident that she was lacking in loved, something that was hard to find at the orphanage with so many children there, especially with one in the attic. Becker assumed that she had not left the room for a long time.

'Jenny, can you call Lester, I think we need to take her to the ARC, just to make sure that she is ok. Can you take her to the car?' he asked. Jenny nodded and took the girl by the hand. 'Emily, Matt you can go back to the ARC as well now that the anomaly is locked. I want this room locked until the anomaly closes. I will talk to the people who run the place. Can you all go in one car, I have a few things to do before I go back to the ARC.'

Emily and Matt nodded as they walked down the stairs, placing their hands in each other's. It was always a good feeling to walk away from an anomaly where no one got hurt. Becker locked the door and followed them down the stairs.

He was off to get chocolate with orange in it for his wife.

* * *

I explored a different side of Lester in this Chapter if you have read my other story Lester's Alphabet then you will know that I like to delve into Lester's personality and explore his character more, rest assured however that he will not always be like this, only with Jess.

Thanks to Haylie for the review. Please review, I haven't written in a while and I would appreciate you taking and extra 30 seconds to review even if it only says 'good' or 'bad' just please review.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

When Becker arrived back at the ARC every one of his co-workers was gathered in a circle around the young girl that they had brought with them from the anomaly site. In the centre of the circle stood Lester and his wife, two of the people who had not seen the little girl yet.

Becker could tell that Lester was having trouble not ordering his workers to get back to work, but he knew it would be useless because it seemed that nine times out of ten his workers didn't listen to a word that he said.

But people were never brought to the ARC from the anomaly sites so for a young child to be brought in was a big thing. Walking over to the big crowd, Becker managed to squeeze his way into the middle of the crowd where his wife and boss were standing.

'So why did you bring the child back?' Lester asked, just a little bit frustrated.

'I felt like it was necessary sir, there was an anomaly in her room, I wanted to make sure that she was OK. She will need to have an examination, just to make sure that she is not traumatized by the whole affair.' The captain reported.

'Yes thank you Captain I think I could have worked it out for myself.' Lester said, addressing Becker before he turned to the young girl who was standing with Jess. She was shy and standing close to the women, acting as if one of them was the mother that she never had. 'So what is your name?' Lester asked. When he turned to the little girl the softer side of him became evident, not the more sarcastic that his employees were used to seeing.

The little girl looked from Emily to Jenny to Jess before she finally spoke in a small voice. 'My name is Mackenzie.' She said.

'Mackenzie, what is your last name?' he asked her.

'I have a last name sir, my parents just left my name when they left me.' She said, clutching the Jess's dress in the middle of her back with her hands.

'OK. Mackenzie it is then.' Lester said. 'Jess you take care of Mackenzie. Jenny I want to see you in my office and everyone else get back to work, I'm not paying you to stand here.' Lester turned and walked out of the small crowd of people who were stood in the middle the hub, heading into his office.

Lester didn't care if everyone else went back to work or not, he had some things that he had to think about now. Mackenzie with her long knotty hair and her big brown eyes reminded him of someone, but he really couldn't think who it was. It had been a first impression that he saw the little girl and now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Not only that. He now had to figure out what he was going to do with the girl. It seemed that she couldn't go back to the orphanage, the team wouldn't like that as they were awfully protective and stubborn like that. Lester would have to call the minister and see if he could get someone to adopt her, or see if she could at least be placed in a foster home, somewhere far away from the ARC where she could forget everything about what had happened today and she could continue with her life as if she had never been caught up in an anomaly. That would be the best thing for her.

Whilst he was thinking about all these things he heard Jenny knock on the door, she was here to give him the run down on what happened with the anomaly today.

Lester motioned for her to come into his office and she opened the door and walked in. Lester thought about the first time she came into his office, she had changed so much since then. She was fierce when she came. Now she was even fiercer. She could handle just about anything that the anomalies threw at her, she could also handle the people who were often caught up in anomalies. Sometimes, the people were the ones that proved to be the real monsters.

'James, are you ready for me?' she asked, sitting down on the other side of his desk.

He nodded and she opened up the folder that was in front of her. 'Here is a picture of the anomaly, and the surrounding environment. The anomaly was a rather small one today, most anomalies are bigger than this. Often they can tower over us, but this one was not that much taller than Captain Becker.'

Lester nodded. 'Jenny, I don't actually care about how tall the anomaly was. Do we need to do this now?' he asked and Jenny glared at him. 'I hope you remember who your boss is Ms Miller.' He said.

'You need me and you know it. So we do this now.' She said.

'Can't you just come back later?' he asked. She gave him another look and he knew he was doing it now.'

'Well, nothing happened as you know apart from us bringing Mackenzie back to the ARC. The anomaly is still open and Jess will inform me when it closes. It is currently locked and no-one except for us can access the room now.'

'Wow Jenny, thanks for that lovely report, you can go now, go on, get back to work.' He said sarcastically. Jenny's brow crumpled. Sometimes Lester could be so rude and blatant. Jenny got up and walked out of the room, leaving the grumpy old man to his thoughts.

[x]

Becker followed his wife and Mackenzie back to her desk, the chocolate was still in his back pocket. Just before Jess sat down he grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear 'I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes.'

Her eyes lit up and she called over to one of the workers who helped with the maintenance and running of the ADD. 'I'm going for a break, I will be back in fifteen minutes.' The worker nodded. Knowing that all they had to do was attend to the ADD if it were to suddenly detect an anomaly. 'Mackenzie, would you mind staying with Emily for a few minutes?' Jess asked the young girl.

'No.' was all that she said. She was a child of few words, but an orphanage would do that to a young child.

Jess took Mackenzie by the hand and lead her to the menagerie where she was certain Matt and Emily would be. Just to be sure she spoke into the Coms and Emily quickly confirmed her suspicions.

Minutes later after Jess and Becker had dropped off Mackenzie with Emily and Matt she turned to her husband. 'So what was so important that you had to drag me from my desk?' Both of them had taken their coms out, couples at the ARC tended to do that to have to have some moments alone.

'Nothing, I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with you, oh and give you the chocolate.' Becker said as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a block of orange chocolate.

She smiled, and blushed at the same time. She knew that she was probably going to have to tell her husband sooner or later and it seemed that door was opened for her sooner.

'Becker, there is something that I need to tell you.' She said.

Becker's face dropped, his eyes dropping down to her stomach. 'Is everything ok love, are B1 and B2 ok, please tell me that they are ok.' He was practically begging her to tell him that his children were ok.

'Oh Becker, they are, both of them. It's just, now Lester knows, he heard the chocolate conversation and figured it out. He promised that he would not tell until we told everyone.' She said, looking down. They wanted to keep it a secret until they knew the gender of their babies or until they were forced to tell due to Jess's growing stomach.

'Jess, it's ok. You couldn't do anything about it. If people are already suspicious then let them be suspicious. It will be fun for us.' He said kissing her forehead. She smiled and slipped her hand into his. 'One other question for you while we are here, could Mackenzie stay with us for the night? I would rather her be with someone rather than spend the night with the people who are working the night shift.'

Jess looked back up at him and nodded. She was willing to do just about anything for the man she was in love with. 'Come on then, we should probably go and get her and she can have her exam, just to make sure that she is ok.' Becker nodded and they began walking back to the menagerie.

'Do you want me to come with you?' he asked.

Jess shook her head. 'I think Emily will come with me, considering she was the one that found Mackenzie.' Becker nodded. He knew it made sense but he wanted to go as an excuse to spend time with his wife. But as always the duty of the ARC called, there were plenty of other things for him to before he went home that night.

[x]

Dr Ryland shone a light into Mackenzie's eyes. 'Everything seems to be in working order physically. Now let's see how she feels.' He said, speaking to Jess. Emily was sat in the bench with Mackenzie and she was comforting the girl as she was being examined.

'Mackenzie I want you to tell me what happened with the ball of light in your room.' Dr Ryland asked her.

'The anomaly, it's a doorway that links the past and the future, I know that they are. I dream of them.' She said. 'There is nothing wrong with me. I have seen an anomaly before.' It was the most she had spoken since she had arrived.

Dr Ryland nodded. He continued to ask her questions for the next hour until he came to the conclusion that Mackenzie was fine. He told Emily and Jess that she just needed someone to look after her.

Becker had approved taking Mackenzie home with them for the night so now all Jess had to do was show the girl where her car was.

* * *

Thanks fiction-girl18 for the review, please could others review also, it would mean a lot to me, if you review I will add something for you in the next chapters that you want to see :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3~

2010:

Sarah wished that Danny had stayed. Maybe her life would have turned out differently if she had gone with him. Or better still if he had not gone through that anomaly.

But she hadn't and she had let the person that she was in love with slip through her fingers. They had had a secret relationship before he went. She would sneak around the ARC with him and they would secretly enjoy each other's company where no cameras could see them. Their love was simple, despite how complicated their life was. Danny loved Sarah. Sarah loved Danny, she still did but he had been gone for a long time now and she was alone on her own when she needed Danny the most.

She had gone away for a while, she needed to get right away from the ARC, and she needed to get right away from everything that would remind her of Danny.

[x]

Danny was alone. Though unlike the woman he loved who felt alone, Danny was actually alone, the only human. Literally. But Molly kept him company because he had no idea when he was going to get back to his time, if he would ever get back to his time and if he would ever see Sarah again.

The fact that he may not ever see Sarah again was what really broke his heart.

Danny had believed that when he got back from stopping Helen that he would have been able to carry on his relationship with Sarah.

But a year later he had no idea if she was still single, waiting for him to return. He didn't know about what was happening in her life or if she even loved him any longer.

He was alone. Danny; separated from Abby and Connor he had no idea that they had made it back to the present very recently. He also did not know the sadness that overcame Sarah when she returned from her leave to find Abby and Connor had returned from the past but Danny was still lost out there somewhere alone and forgotten.

But she would never forget him. He would live on in her and in others too.

[x]

Jenny had been surprised when Sarah had gotten in contact with her around a year after she returned to her leave. Jess, Emily and Abby were all really great friends, but they all worked that the ARC and Sarah needed someone who she could talk to outside of the ARC. Naturally Jenny had been the person she had gotten in contact with. As the days and weeks went on Jenny learnt about Sarah and her life and what had happened to her since she had left the ARC.

Jenny helped her friend grieve, in the hope that one day she might find love again, like she had done with Michael. Jenny tried to convince Sarah that Danny would be happy for her if she found love with another, but Sarah would not let go of the tiny hope that Danny might one day return to the present.

Then, one day out of the blue while fighting an anomaly Danny came through the anomaly. Just like that it seemed that all of Sarah's problems would go away.

But Ethan had other plans and when Danny followed him through the anomaly and didn't take Sarah with him it broke her heart. But what she didn't know was when he said he was going to protect humanity from Ethan; he really meant he was going to protect Sarah from his deranged brother.

Sarah had cried to Jenny for what seemed like days until finally she appeared to come to terms with her life and accept that Danny probably wasn't coming back.

To be stuck in an anomaly forever in the past seemed a fate worse than death but it was something Danny was willing to do for the one he loved.

[x]

Becker stood watch over the little girl. He could not figure out why he felt so attached to the young child but he did. He looked at her, her long hair, her simple complexion, he could not figure out why he felt this was about her. As he continued to think and stand there Jess crept up on him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Let's go to bed Becker, it's been a long day and you need your rest.

Saying their goodnights, the climbed into bed, but despite how tired he was Becker could not get to sleep. After a few hours of contemplation he rolled over and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, gently massaging it until she rolled over and rubbing her tired eyes.

'Becker are you ok?' she asked. She could not understand what was keeping him awake late at night.

'I want to talk to you about you future.' He said. Jess now lying on her back, pulled herself up so she was in a sitting cross-legged looked at her husband.

'Well, tell me what is bothering you, tell me so I can help you.' She said. He let out a deep breath. 'Just tell me what is on your mind.'

He nodded. 'Well, there is these two, they are on my mind all the time. In a very short period of time we are both going to be parents and that's great, don't get me wrong. I am so excited and I love them already.' He said. Jess sat waiting for him to reply. She always knew when to speak and when not to speak. He continued. 'I thought I knew what I was headed for, two babies and a beautiful wife. But this incident with Mackenzie today has really thrown me off balance. I can't really explain how I feel about her, it's almost like I have known her for a long time. I don't know what it is and it is really confusing me.'

Jess smiled. 'She does seem like a lovely little girl, but I had no idea that you felt so strongly about her.'

'I don't even know if I can explain it.' He said to her.

'You don't have too, somehow I know exactly how you feel. It's all going to be Ok. But now it is time to go to sleep.' Jess said to her husband. He smiled at her and she could see him ease just a little bit. She turned around and climbed out of bed.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'Well I am awake now and I know I would need a drink soon anyway so I am going to get one now.' Becker laughed. His wife regularly went to get drinks in the night, normally she had a drink bottle and three maybe four cups beside her bed each morning. 'And I will check on Mackenzie as well if it would make you feel any better.' He nodded and she grinned as she walked out of the room.

When she got to the kitchen she filled a glass with water, emptied it then filled it again before walking over to the couch where Mackenzie lay. Jess's heart melted for the little girl. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, her face was screwed up. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare.

Jess walked around to the front side of the couch, placed the glass on the coffee table and placed a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. She shook the girl gently until her eyes opened. Jess moved her legs and sat on the couch beside her.

'I was having a bad dream.' The young girl said.

'It's alright now, it's just a bad memory now.' Jess said. The corner of Mackenzie' mouth raised ever so slightly and she leaned forward and hugged Jess. The hug was one of the best she had ever had, beside the cuddles she shared with Becker of course. And it was then that Jess knew that she and Becker needed to look after this girl…forever.

* * *

Special thanks to Haylie Myers, xNewWorld, Aeryn Levia, fiction-girl18, TheSingingPterodactyl and BumbleBee96


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 4~

Mackenzie was sitting on the couch with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand waiting for Jess and Becker to come out of their room. She had to go to work with them today so that Mr Lester could figure out what was going to happen with her.

Mackenzie wished that she was old enough to look out for herself. She could reason with them and say that she was nearly eleven, but she doubted that they would let an eleven year old look after herself. Which meant foster home or orphanage. After she was nearly a teenager and no-one wanted to adopt teenagers.

'Mackenzie are you ready to go?' Jess asked as she walked out the door. Mackenzie turned around and nodded. She liked the little lady. She wore huge heals and she was naturally a bit taller than Mackenzie so she had given her a dress that was too small for her that she didn't wear anymore so the little girl had some new clothes.

It was pale blue and came down to her knees. It had little white flowers along the bottom and had a tear that had been stitched up along the side.

'This was my favourite dress when I was a bit younger. I could never throw it away. Now I am glad that I held on to it for so long.' Mackenzie smiled. For the first time in a long time she felt loved. Jess had brushed her hair after she had a shower this morning, then given her the dress. It was the first time in a long time that she had been given new clothes.

'You two ladies ready to go?' Becker said as he emerged from his room. Both of them nodded and they walked out the front door, ready for a long day at work. Mackenzie slipped the piece of paper in the pocket on the dress and followed them out the door.

[x]

Lester had called Jess and Becker to his office as soon as they walked in the ARC that morning. When the both had sat down he waited for a moment before he spoke. 'So Mackenzie knows about anomalies. Any idea how she knows?'

Becker shook his head. 'She was tired, but I am sure that we can figure it out if we ask her.' Jess nodded.

Lester placed his hands on his chin. He didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to send Mackenzie to the foster home until he knew what she knew. 'Becker would you please go and ask her then. Jess I just need another word with you.'

Becker nodded and walked out the door. He knew where Mackenzie was, he had left her in the lounge area and asked that people keep a general eye on her, but he was going to take her on a walk so figure out what she knew. He thought that she might be more inclined to talk away from the ARC.

When he found her he bent down on one knee so he was level with her when she was sitting on the couch. 'Do you want to come for a walked with me? There are something's that we need to talk about.'

'Ok. There are some things I need to tell you too, but I will tell you them after you ask me the questions.' She said as she stood up and walked towards the door, Becker getting up to follow her.

When they were outside of the ARC Becker asked 'Do you want to walk or go and sit down somewhere?'

'Can we go to a park? I have never been to a park.' Her voice was hushed. He nodded and they both silently walked to the nearest park.

When they arrived they sat down on the bench near the playground to talk. 'You told Lester that you knew what anomalies were. How did you know?' Becker asked her, knowing that it was a difficult question to ask, but it had to be done and someone had to ask.

'This is what I was going to talk to you about. I have a letter from my mum.' She said. As she did she reached into the pocket and retrieved a piece of old paper. She unfolded it and showed the letter to Becker.

_My dearest daughter Mackenzie,_

_Giving you up was probably one of the hardest things that I have ever done, but I just couldn't keep you. You remind me of him. Your father that is. He disappeared before you were born and I haven't seen him since and I don't think he is coming back._

_It would not have been fair of me to keep you. I could not give you the life you deserve so I felt the orphanage was the best option. You see in my line of work there is no telling what can happen. In the future the world is not the same as where you are now, it has changed. We changed it and I work with people who are trying to change it. But there are lots of people who are trying to destroy the world and destroy me and my friends._

_In my line of work there are these things called anomalies and they connect the time of the world together in a big network, and every so often they open in our time and that can cause bad things to happen. They are like natural disasters, they are part of the world, sometimes lots of anomalies open in our time and sometimes none do. But each time they do the world sees another day. The people who I work for will protect it for you._

_I know this is a lot to take in for you. I remember when I first saw an anomaly. I was pretty scared but the people in my team managed to help me. I don't work there now with those people. Some of them died and I had to leave, I just couldn't cope anymore._

_So you can see it's a bit confusing and I don't expect you to understand._

_But one day when I come back for you I will explain it all more to you so that you won't be confused. I will be back for you before you turn ten years old._

_Love_

The letter ended there. 'Her name has been ripped out.' Mackenzie said. I don't even know what my last name is.

'It says that she would come back for you? Did she ever?' Becker asked.

'No she didn't. I am almost eleven now and I don't think that she is coming back for me.' She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'No one wants me, not even my own mother.'

Becker pulled her close to him and tried to calm her down. 'Is that all you know about anomalies? That they connect the past present and future.' Mackenzie pulled away and nodded. The letter tells me everything that I know about anomalies.'

'Well thank you for telling me. Is there anything else you want to tell me?' he asked but she shook her head. 'Well why don't you go and play for a while, I assure it is lots of fun.' Mackenzie smiled at him and ran off the playground.

She had been forced to be way to mature for her age. She had barely been able to be a kid. Now she was playing on the playground and finally she was doing something that kids do.

[x]

Jess was still seated in Lester's office. 'What was it you wanted to talk to me about?' She asked. He was still looked confused and frustrated. In all his years at the ARC he had always had things under control. But he was a little older and the stress of the ARC was starting to take its toll.

'I don't know what to do with Mackenzie. There is the foster home, but how do I make sure she doesn't tell people about the anomaly. Maybe the foster home is not the right idea.' He said scratching his head.

'I think the answer is simple.' She said with a smile on her face.

'I don't know why you are smiling, but it is mildly annoying.' He said.

'Well the answer is simple. Becker and I want to adopt her.' Jess said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Thanks to those who have reviewed ;) You are amazing!

A different side of Lester here, but remember this Lester is not the same Lester as in the show he is a bit older now and he has more than just his sarcastic side, otherwise he would be very two dimensional.


End file.
